


Asymmetrical

by DandelionsV



Series: The Light to My Darkest Night [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I dont know if this going to be cringey, M/M, Romance, Sehun is meanie but Chanyeol loves him, Sweet Park Chanyeol, because I love them being sweet, chanhun is my weakness HELP, hug and kiss, i'm weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionsV/pseuds/DandelionsV
Summary: Sehun loved it symmetrical. In anything, in everything that revolved around him but there was one thing he cherished for its asymmetrical. It was the love that built in between he and Park Chanyeol.





	Asymmetrical

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it!!

Sehun loved it symmetrical. In anything, in everything that revolved around him but there was one thing he cherished for its asymmetrical. It was the love that built in between he and Park Chanyeol. It was built, genuinely through their hearts that were connected with their different personalities, different stories but it completed every single thing both hearts needed.

For once, Sehun thought he could never love someone who was extremely bright like the sun rays that shone through the slightly open curtain in the morning, hurting his groggy eyes and the older guy’s vivacious and bubbly personality had made his mind deny entirely about falling in love with Chanyeol. As for him, he was mostly reticent and introverted but Chanyeol brought out the best of him.

It was almost unbelievable when he found himself dancing in the rain, in the midnight of autumn together with Chanyeol, with laughter filling the silent air as they jumped into the puddles of water on the ground. His heart was contented, seeing the water splashed through deep puddles had made his heart swell with joy.

Three years into the relationship and Sehun wanted to thank Park Chanyeol for coming into his life, painting rainbows in the sky after the heavy rain and cloudy days, bringing back the brightest sun in the morning which he thought would never exist, not without Chanyeol.

Standing in the library of Chanyeol’s family mansion, he ran his fingers through the surface of Chanyeol’s childhood photo frame and smiled with his heart blooming with adoration as he eyed the photo. His boyfriend was so cute and adorable, with a pacifier in his mouth and a birthday hat on top of his head while his chubby cheeks made Sehun squeal inwardly as it looked squishy and it was so much for him to handle.

“You want to squish it, I know and you’re welcome.” Out of the blue, Chanyeol appeared from behind him, hands snaking around Sehun’s slim waist to pull him close until his back pressed against the older’s chest while he pecked a kiss on the younger’s cheek before resting his chin on Sehun’s shoulder which made Sehun feel a lot safer and protected. He wanted to be in these arms forever, the warmth it brought had melted every feeling and emotion that was left freezing for years which he was grateful for having him here, as his lover.

“I wish you could be this chubby now,” Sehun giggled and slightly turned to his right to look at Chanyeol who was suddenly pouting. “Why? You don’t like it?”

“I’d put so much effort to lose weight yet here you are asking for chubbier cheeks. That’s unfair.” Chanyeol faked a sigh and nuzzled his nose in Sehun’s cheek with eyes fell shut, drowning in the sweet scent of Oh Sehun. “I missed you.”

“I don’t,” Sehun blurted with a stoic face but Chanyeol only pulled away slightly to roll his eyes in annoyance, knowing all too well that his baby boyfriend could be extremely mean sometimes but he did not mind it. Tightening his arms around the younger’s waist, Chanyeol huffed; faking a sulk that had Sehun laugh, index finger poking the elder’s cheek. “Stop being a baby. You make me want to kiss you so, so, __so__ badly.”

“Kiss me then,” Chanyeol had said with a smirk but Sehun only pinched the older’s cheek, hard, which he yelped in pain then pulled away from back hugging Sehun. Just like a three year old kid, Chanyeol pouted at the mean treatment from his boyfriend but deep down, he loved it. He loved it when they both had a time like this to spend, to bicker, to joke around, to cuddle and snuggle up against each other. It was the quality time he’d always look forward for. “You’re so mean, Oh Sehun.”

“Is my big baby sulking?” Sehun teased. Closing the distance between them, he pulled Chanyeol by the collar. A mischievous smile was on display before he pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s, leaving a lingering kiss then pulled away. “One, thank you for always being here.” Pecking a second kiss, there were tears polling in his eyes, love swelled deep within him as he looked into Chanyeol’s eyes and he saw the spark of happiness flaring behind it. “Two, for being the one who brings so much joy into my life.” He thought of pecking another kiss but Chanyeol was quick to lean in, kissing him deeper, full on the mouth.

Sehun’s hands then came up to cradle the older guy’s jaw, thumbs caressing the skin softly as he kissed him in fervour while he let the butterflies in his belly dance when Chanyeol encircled his slim waist in his arms. Chest against chest, lips began to move in sync; languidly and their hearts beat in a frantic tempo, thumping whilst slowly it became music that floated in the silent air aside from their breathings, blasting through each other’s ears as they sent sparks of great pleasure through the passionate kiss.

“Three words,” Sehun muttered in between kiss, smiling along and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck then he added. “I love you, Park Chanyeol.”

“That’s five,” And before Sehun could register anything, Chanyeol had lifted him in a bridal style only to spin him around which he screamed but laughed after a moment of realisation. This was one of the happiest moments in Sehun’s life for having a lover that was Park Chanyeol. Right at this moment he was being thankful for jumping into the sea of their infinite love, challenging himself; taking the risk to love him wholeheartedly and everything was worthy. Chanyeol made it worthy and there was nothing he could ask for except for Park Chanyeol himself.


End file.
